


Against The Wind

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Becky goes missing after her victory at the Rumble. Leaving behind a massive void and plenty of confusion. When the clock begins ticking down can Sasha and others figure out what happened? Or can Becky somehow find her way back with a little guidance from an unexpected source.





	1. Becky: Waking up can be hard

Waking up with some form of pain or discomfort was an unfortunate, but inevitable thing that came with being a professional wrestler.

 

However, this amount of pain was far outside the norm. Especially since Becky couldn’t recall anything happening that would make her feel this horrible.

 

Her brain felt like it was trying to escape through her skull. Bashing up against the hard bone and continuing to press even though there was no more room to expand.

 

Left shoulder blazing with fire that slowly faded when she stopped moving it. The shoulder just the starting point for a band of hot pokers that stretched from the joint to her opposite hip.

 

Both of her knees feeling uncomfortable stiff. The steady river of torment stopping at the knee like a hose that was kinked off.

 

She tried to lift her eyelids and was convinced that she must have somehow failed when she couldn’t see anything. When she incrementally shifted her head, swollen lips hit a mass of dry sediment that stuck onto her lips like an adhesive. Making it abundantly clear that her lack of vision was from having her head buried face first in dirt.

 

Doing her best to pitifully spit out the grains of dirt that had taken refuge on her wet lips. The heavy taste of copper hitting Becky’s taste bud’s as, with great effort she picked her head up ever so slightly and turned. Neck protesting the movement with fresh agony.

 

It was certainly an odd thought considering her present condition, but Becky couldn’t help but compare her current health to Wesley from _The Princess Bride_. The phrase ‘mostly dead’ seemed to be remarkably accurate to how she felt. She may not need to storm a castle, but she knew she needed to do something.

 

With her eyes open and not pressed into the ground Becky was able to blurrily make out some of her surroundings. The sun was down but the stars gave off enough ambient light that she could see what she believed was the outline of a cactus and a seemingly endless flat landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see.

 

Becky groaned and closed her eyes. Her fingers digging tiny trenches in the hard ground as she tried to drag herself forward. Towards what- For what goal, she wasn’t entirely sure. But she had to move. Crawling in a direction she hoped was towards something good even if she had no way of knowing. Just knowing that not moving wasn’t an option. People were counting on her. SHE was waiting for her.

 

Somehow moving seemed to make the pain lessen. The further she moved from where she had woken, the better she felt. Escalating from crawling on her belly, to her knees before finally being able to pull herself up onto her feet. Unsteady and awkward, but she was able to walk again. Her left knee still feeling like an anchor that she could only drag along, but even that discomfort was steadily floating away.

 

Eventually the only thing that remained was the pounding in her skull, but that wasn’t enough to stop her from pressing forward. Especially when she finally spotted some lights that seemed to be from a tiny diner on the side of the road. The pavement stretching out to the horizon in both directions. Not a car in sight along the roadway.

 

As she trudged her way closer to the diner the sign on the side was so old and worn down Becky couldn’t make out the name of the establishment. Several motorcycles in the parking lot giving her hope that they would be open and have a phone she could borrow. Not finding her own in the pocket where she normally kept it and giving up. Maybe it was back where she had started, but she wasn’t willing to go look in the dark for something that might not even be there.

 

She pushed through the door and entered the dingy establishment. Several tables with rickety chairs, that looked like they were held together by duct tape and hope, and a counter with stools for customers to sit down at.

 

Becky pulled her haggard body along. The three bikers decked out in all leather occupying the corner booth completely ignoring her entrance and surely alarming appearance.

 

She pushed it to the back of her mind. Plopping herself down on one of the stools and hitting the bell sitting on the counter. Groaning when no sound came from the metal object. Her patience rapidly depleting. Just wanting someone to acknowledge her so that she could get a phone and try to get a hold of someone.

 

Although now that she thought of it, she didn’t remember any number by heart. An inconvenience from having every important number in her contacts. Regardless she could still try and call the hotel all the wrestlers were staying at to try and get a hold of someone.

 

“Hello!” She called loudly. Looking around for any sign of an employee that she could talk to since the bikers weren’t looking to be of any help. “I need some assistance! Hello!” All her yelling to no avail. Her screams not even bothering the bikers to look up from their greasy meals.

 

“Being louder ain’t gonna help.” A voice to her left came. The Spanish accent making her momentarily freeze. Sure, she was hearing things. “Going to need you to stay calm for this. It will make it easier on both of us if you just hear me out before freaking out.”

 

Slowly Becky turned her head toward the voice. Her eyes clarifying what her ears had heard. Still unable to believe what she had now confirmed was actually happening. “What the f—”

 

“No need to curse. I know it must be weird for you. What with me being dead and all.”

 

“But-But… How? Am… Am I?” Becky asked with trepidation. Her head reeling as her entire worldview was being shattered right in front of her eyes.

 

The man took pity on her. Smiling softly at the woman. Knowing how confused she must feel. “You aren’t dead. At least not yet. Think of this as the line at the DMV. You got some time before your number is up and your case is ready to be looked at.”

 

“That’s comforting.” Becky lied. Feeling more and more freaked out the longer this obvious hallucination continued. “Is there a reason why I’m hallucinating you specifically? No offense but if I had my pick of people to hallucinate, I would probably pick Sasha.”

 

Her words were met with a chuckle. “I can see why… Do you know what happened to you?”

 

Becky tried to sum up what she could. “Woke up feeling like I’d been dropped off a cliff. Ended up in this diner trying to get a phone, and now I’m sitting here talking with the ghost of Eddie Guerrero. I can only assume I drank way too much after the Rumble and got lost on my way back to the hotel.” Realizing that she must look insane talking to herself. “What am I doing right now. I have to get a hold of Sasha and tell her I’m alright.” Since they had got together in secret a few months ago Sasha had always been a bit over protective and would routinely get frustrated with Becky if she forgot to check in when she said she would.

 

Eddie gave her a somber grin. “Well here’s the thing. You can’t. At least not yet.”

 

“Who’s going to stop me?” Becky defiantly stated. Her mind still fighting against the insanity she was hearing.

 

The Mexican legend stated it as succinctly as he could. Finding no pleasure in having to give the redhead the news. “Whoever crashed into your car and rammed you off the road.” 


	2. Sasha

“Pick up your god damn phone Becky!” Sasha shouted into her own before ending the third voicemail she had left in the last hour. And that wasn’t even mentioning the small novel she had sent in text form.

 

Sasha put her phone down so she wouldn’t be tempted to call again. Running her hands through her hair in frustration.

 

Even though she didn’t like to admit it, those close to Sasha knew she was a worrier. Not in general, just for the proud few who broke through her tough exterior. Sasha didn’t waste time on people she didn’t believe were worth it and it was both an honor and a curse for the Bostonian to actually care about you.

 

Becky not answering her phone itself wasn’t a red flag, Sasha knew that her redheaded girlfriend could get easily distracted by the most mundane things. One time Becky had ignored a call only to call back just a few minutes later absolutely gushing about a fruit stand she had found while on the road.

 

This was different though. Becky never would ignore Sasha’s texts without at least sending a quick ‘ _can’t talk now’_ or something else to put her at ease. If Sasha was desperate or worried enough to actually leave a voicemail Becky would normally call back immediately. Not even taking the time to listen to the message before calling back.

 

Sasha still remembered the one time, early in their relationship, when she had left Becky a voicemail not recalling that the Irish woman was scheduled for an autograph signing. Sasha couldn’t even remember what had been on her mind, but she could vividly recall Becky staying on the phone with her for almost ten minutes. Only hanging up when Sasha assured her that she was good now for the third time in as many minutes. She hadn’t thought anything of it and the redhead never mentioned what she was sacrificing just to call Sasha back. It hadn’t been until she had seen some random twitter mentions from fans speculating why Becky had left the session and came back without an explanation. One fan had apparently caught sight of Becky looking at her phone before she left which spawned an increasingly bizarre strand of guesses. None of which came close to the truth.

 

Sasha knew how much Becky appreciated her fans and the unconditional love they seemed to have for her. The fact that she walked away because of a voicemail filled Sasha with a newfound depth of respect and appreciation for how much Becky cared.

 

The words ‘I love you’ hadn’t been uttered between them but Sasha liked to think both women had a mutual understanding. Both of them showed how much they cared without saying the actual words.

 

It was clear in the way Becky would make sure to get Sasha a fresh cup of coffee just the way she liked it as early as possible in the morning. Sasha wasn’t a morning person at all and before Becky she would usually mope while responding in a snarky tone to anyone who didn’t know any better trying to engage her.

 

It was clear in the way Sasha would hum old Pearl Jam songs when Becky couldn’t get to sleep. Becky never asked for her to help and Sasha knew that if she hadn’t started doing it on her own the redhead would have suffered in silence. Their job was exhausting, and Sasha knew how much work Becky was putting in now that the company saw her connection with the fans. Whether they were in the same room or not Sasha had made it a routine to check with Becky before she fell into her own slumber.

 

Neither woman needed to say it, but Sasha could admit she was ready for it.

 

Her phone began buzzing and Sasha lunged to answer it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Sash! Me and Carmella were wondering if you wanted to go get a few drinks to end the night?”

 

Sasha closed her eyes and ducked her head into her hand. Normally hearing from her best friend Bayley would fill her with joy but she wasn’t the person she wanted to hear from right now. “I’m not the best company tonight.”

 

“Hold on.” Bayley said and Sasha heard her walk to what she figured was a more private place. “What’s wrong?”

 

Bayley was the only person other than Charlotte that knew about Becky and Sasha. It was impossible to keep a secret from them. Especially one like this. “Becky hasn’t been answering her phone.”

 

Sasha and Becky had a brief discussion at the arena before they parted ways. The redhead had wanted to come back with her to the hotel, but Sasha had insisted that Becky go celebrate her win. Becky kept reiterating that she would rather celebrate with her girlfriend, but Sasha had implied she wasn’t in the mood after her own loss.

 

As elated as she was for the Irish woman winning the Rumble, Sasha was still smarting from her own loss to Ronda Rousey earlier in the night. Part of her wanted to just enjoy her girl’s moment in the sun but it was hard to be close to someone so high when she felt so low.

 

“That doesn’t sound like her. Maybe her phone died or something.”

 

“It’s been ringing.” Sasha deadpanned. Wondering if she had been the cause for this. Was the redhead just giving her space after their earlier interaction? Or had she put off a vibe that made Becky think she was mad at her?

 

“Oh… Maybe her ringer got turned off.” Bayley weakly offered.

 

“I j—” Sasha started only for her phone to suddenly ping with an incoming call. Her heartbeat increasing when she saw the name. “I’ll call you back. She’s on the other line.”

 

“Of course. Talk to you soon. Make sure you give her a chance to explain before freaking out.”

 

Sasha rolled her eyes and answered the new call. “You better have a good reason for making me wait Bex.”

 

The only noise that answered her was a faint crackling sound and a louder but infrequent noise that Sasha couldn’t place over the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

Sasha thought she heard something that sounded like a low grunt, but the quality of the audio made it impossible to be sure.

 

“Are you kidding me. Did you seriously pocket dial me?” She asked rhetorically.

 

The sound of footsteps came clearly through. Slowly getting louder until a jostling noise made it through the phone. Calm breathing coming through the speaker but no words.

 

“Bex? What are you playing at? Just talk to me.” Sasha was getting frustrated and it only got worse when no answer came. Just more soft breaths from the other side.

 

Sasha’s patience was being tested.

 

Still no answer. “Who is this?” She asked and was rewarded with the sound of the other phone hitting the ground. Whoever it was didn’t bother disconnecting the call and all Sasha heard was the sound of something fairly heavy being dragged across the ground.

 

The worry within Sasha had very nearly transformed into a full blown panic.

 

After the dragging noise faded away all that was left was the occasional gust of wind the phone mic picked up.

 

Sasha swore she wouldn’t ever do this to her girlfriend, but she was at her wits end. Besides, if she apologized enough and played to Becky’s weakness for over the top, ridiculous sunglasses she’d be forgiven in no time. She had been looking at an ungodly purple and green monstrosity on amazon yesterday and was sure that the redhead would love it.

 

She used the password Becky had given her for emergencies and logged into her google account. Quickly searching for and finding the ‘find my phone’ function.

 

After answering a few more security questions that made Sasha grateful she always paid attention to Becky’s old stories she was in and pulled up the map. Finding the dot that indicated where it was and frowning.

 

According to the map she was looking at the phone was located on the side of a road outside the city. The dot wasn’t moving and there was nothing in the immediate area. Just a tiny building a mile up the road and miles of Arizona desert.

 

Sasha called Bayley back and waited for the ringing to stop.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“It didn’t.” Sasha answered back. “Are you and Carmella up for a road trip?”

 

An hour later and the trio were finally just a minute away from where Becky’s phone was relaying its signal.

 

“What the hell is Becky doing out here?” Carmella asked. She had been relatively calm about the whole thing. A night of potential drinking had turned into an odd game of hide and seek and the brunette hadn’t complained.

 

“No clue.” Bayley answered. Not taking her eyes off the task at hand as they drove down the dark road. Headlights blazing a path through the shadows and illuminating the flat landscape. “You know anything Sash?”

 

Sasha’s heart was in her throat as they got closer. She had spent most of the ride over watching the dot continue to stay frozen ominously in place. Something telling her that she wasn’t wrong to be worried. If it didn’t feel so on the nose Sasha would say that she had a bad feeling about this but kept it to herself. Willing the feeling to somehow be wrong.

 

The car past by a tiny rundown looking diner. A few motorcycles parked out front, but no sign of the SUV Becky had rented for the weekend.

 

“Sasha?” Bayley called again.

 

“Sorry. You say something?” Sasha asked back distractedly.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Sasha went back to her phone. “It should be coming up right about now.”

 

The three women each searched the inky black night. Even with Bayley turning on the high beams it was difficult to see anything.

 

“What’s that?” Carmella exclaimed. Pointing of into the distance where if Sasha squinted, she could just barely see the outline of something large in the distance.

 

Bayley looked around and when she saw no other cars in sight she pulled off onto the side of the road and angled the car, so the light were pointing at the object. Chasing away the shadows and revealing the back of Becky’s SUV.

 

Before Bayley even came to a complete stop Sasha had thrown open the door and was running towards the vehicle that was sitting about a hundred and fifty feet from the road.

 

“BECKY!” Sasha called out as she walked up to the back of the vehicle.

 

Bayley and Carmella followed behind. The whole scene felt wrong.

 

Their feeling were quickly justified when they heard Sasha’s calls quickly turn even more desperate and unhinged.

 

They ran the rest of the way and walked up to the back of the SUV before following Sasha’s path to the drivers’ side. Their own mouths dropping in shock when confronted with the concentrated mess of twisted metal and broken glass they hadn’t been able to see till now.

 

Sasha frantically looked inside for any sign of her girlfriend but came up empty. The driver’s side door miraculously was just barely hanging on as it hung open. But the crumpled state it was in did nothing to make Sasha feel any better.

 

“I’m gonna call 911.” Carmella declared.

 

Bayley was grateful because right now she was not in a state to be thinking straight. And if she wasn’t Bayley could only imagine how Sasha was feeling at the horrifying visual.

 

Sasha wasn’t sure what was worse. Seeing Becky’s SUV looking like a wrecking ball had smashed into it, or that there was no sign of the redhead anywhere.

 

Her foot shifted and she felt something hard hit the edge of her shoe.

 

She looked down at the ground and her heart nearly stopped. Sasha bent down and grabbed a hold of what she had nearly and thankfully not stepped on.

 

_“You are so cheesy.” Sasha playfully jabbed at the redhead who was sitting behind her. Arms wrapped around the slightly smaller woman._

 

_“What? I like the idea of having you in my pocket.” Becky retorted._

 

_Sasha snorted and swiped at the Irish woman’s wandering hand. “I’m not that easy.” She pouted._

 

_Becky grinned. “Course not.” Nuzzling her nose into Sasha’s neck and squeezing her just a bit tighter. “It sucks not being on the same show. Got to make sure I get my fill even when you’re not here.”_

 

Sasha couldn’t help the thought from running across her mind.

 

She looked down at the ‘Legit Boss’ phone case in her hand and felt a tear squeeze out.

 

Worried couldn’t cover it anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo... Sorry for taking so long to get back to this one. Life got a little busy and I've had a cold for the last three weeks that just won't go away. Enough about me though, hope you enjoyed a look at the other side. The format from here on will be going back and forth between Becky and Sasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This was just a fun idea for a story that I've had bouncing around in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
